Kaname Utsugi
| english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kaname Utsugi (カナメ宇津木, lit. translated to "Utsugi Kaname") is a man of unknown origins. He's the co-founder of the Shin'en organization and one of the Ichikage Kyūken. His partners are Sindae Kawakami and Jin Otori. He's very manipulative, but not much as Sindae himself. His goal is to revive the Amatsu-Mikaboshi and he's one, if not, the true antagonist of the storyline Bleach (Mugenjin-sama). Appearence Like Sindae, Kaname is described as a man with a very handsome appearence. It is to an extent that he has to disguise himself in order to get others from being distracted by his naturally good looks. Like his partner, he wears formal japanese attire. He has straight, smooth, jet-black hair that's said to be flawless. The bangs hang over his eyes and the hair is shoulder-length. He has very peach skin that's very smooth in texture. He wears a hakama that reaches down to his waist. The hakama is light red and faded crimson in color and carries many swirl line-like designs. The collar is popped-up covering the bottom part of his face. He also wears , (a type of traditional flowing Japanese pants), which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots (instead of sandals), also reminiscent of influence. The hakama is tied with a goldenrod and forest green-colored , which is tied together in a double-knotted and neat ribbon pattern. The sleeves are very long. When in disguise, he uses an advanced form of Kido to disguise his appearence. In this state, his hair is black and spiky, with two long bangs hanging down on either side of his face to frame his cheeks. He also wears a very simplistic outfit, consisting of a black robe with bell-shaped sleeves with a fur-comprised collar. Personality He is extremely calm and very serious, yet is quite arrogant as he still has a habit of joking around and disrespecting those around him, just like his partner Sindae. However, he is not above giving praise to his enemies, like his student for his innate talents or Sindae for being able to manipulate others skillfully. Despite his calm demeanour and intelligence, Kaname has shown a habit of taking very risky gambles to advance his plans, such as taking on a student who has the ability to surpass and even overthrow him one day. He has been noticeably more aggressive and sadistic when it comes to the manner of his origins and the Kuremisago Clan, as seen when he hit his student out of anger for asking a question about the infamous clan. When in battle, he shows a degree of nihilism and single-minded determination when wholeheartedly wanting to complete his plans to revive Amatsu-Mikaboshi to destroy the universe, going as far as to discard his identity as irrelevant and declaring that he was "no-one" nor wished to be anyone. Background Not much is known about his background, except that he was always the mastermind behind plots that involve the destruction of the universe itself. One was with and his Arrancar army. He was also thought to be the teacher of both Kyoraku and Ukitake during their days at the academy. He was looking for pawns during that time for his plans, but it was deemed a failure and thus left the academy in the middle of the night. He appeared many years later after hiding out. There he met Sindae and convinced him to found the organization known as Shin'en, all for the sake of his goals. He became second-in-command, commanding Sindae from the shadows. It's during this time that he took on a student named Jin Otori, who far surpassed his expectataions and feared his talents all at the same time. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Other Powers Storyline Bleach (Mugenjin-sama) Trivia *His personality is based off of Tobi from the anime/manga series Naruto. Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fanon Character Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Males